Edible Nyanity
by czaplabtheswagmonster
Summary: A recipe for an edible nyan cat. Jealous? Yes, yes you are.


**About a week ago, I was sleeping over meh BFF TropicCitrus's house. Having already worn Naruto headbands, watched random JennaMarbles videos, and sung songs from Bob the Builder, we then had the wonderful idea to make an edible Nyan cat.**

**The 'edible' part was debatable... On that first one, we were going more for appearance and less for taste, so the red stuff was ketchup instead of frosting, the eyes and mouth were peppercorns, et cetera. It was pretty gross, and we really only ate the pop-tart. (Julienne posted a pic on her deviantArt; the username is either TropicCitrus or AqualadFangirl.) But at my birthday party, we made actual delish ones, with icing and cookies and stuff. (Picture is here: www . max-dan-wiz . com / photo / edible-nyan-cat ? context = user) And I thought it would be wunnerful to share the recipe with all you lovelies. So here it is.**

**INGREDIENTS**

**1 to 1 (1/2) cups confectioner's sugar (sifted)**

**2 tbsp milk**

**1/2 tsp vanilla extract**

**Green food coloring**

**Blue food coloring**

**Red food coloring**

**Yellow food coloring**

**3 shortbread cookies (must be round – you can use Ritz crackers if you don't have shortbread cookies)**

**Black icing (you can get this in tubes)**

**Blue construction paper/poster board**

**1 poptart with pink icing (the cherry ones work)**

**INSTRUCTIONS**

**1) Mix together the confectioner's sugar, the milk, and the vanilla extract. IT MUST BE THICK ENOUGH TO NOT MERGE TOGETHER WHEN YOU MAKE THE RAINBOW PART. The consequences of the icing being too thin can be seen in the picture above (the max-dan-wiz one). If it's not thick enough, add more confectioner's sugar.**

**2) Separate the icing into six parts. Put each in a different bowl. **

**3) Put two drops of green food coloring into one bowl and mix it together.**

**4) Put two drops of red food coloring into another bowl and mix it together. It'll come out sort of pink. Put some of this lighter pink stuff aside for the cheeks. To make it red, add more food coloring. Add even more. Put the food coloring on your hands and pretend that you just murdered someone. This is the stuff that happens at my birthday parties.**

**5) Put two drops of blue food coloring into another bowl and mix it together.**

**6) Put two drops of yellow food coloring into another bowl and mix it together.**

**7) Put two drops of red food coloring and two drops of yellow food coloring into another bowl and mix it together. Add more of either color if you don't like the orangeness.**

**8) Put two drops of red food coloring and two drops of blue food coloring into another bowl and mix it together. Add more of either color if you don't like the purpleness.**

**9) Put the pop-tart on the construction paper/poster board.**

**10) Spread a trail of red icing along the top where it would be in the rainbow that the actual nyan cat farts out. I really can't explain this in text. If you've seen the nyan cat you'll know where it goes.**

**11) Form the rest of the rainbow, with the rest of the icings, where it would go in the actual nyanity. Again, you should look up a picture. The colors, from top to bottom, go like this: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet.**

**12) Use a knife and cut two of the cookies into halves. Cut out a center circle from each of two halves, so you have two arcs. Cut one of the remaining halves in half again.**

**13) Eat one of the halves-of-a-half. Place the other one adjacent to the last intact half. The shape should look roughly like Pac-man. Place it at the front of the poptart with Pac-man's mouth pointing up. This is the head.**

**14) Place the two arcs of cookie at the end of the pop-tart, on the rainbow, to form a squiggly. This is the tail.**

**15) Cut the last cookie into quarters. These are the feet. Place them accordingly along the bottom of the poptart.**

**16) Mix together the remaining green, purple, and blue icing. (Why these colors? I have no idea. It works.) If you don't have any left, make some more. You know how. The color of the new icing should be gray. If it isn't, add more of each lacking color until it is.**

**17) Spread the gray icing on the tail, the feet, and the head.**

**18) Use the black icing tube to make the eyes, mouth, and nose of the nyan cat. Use the pink icing you set aside in step **

**19) Take pictures. Send me the links if you can. :D**

**20) EAT THAT LITTLE BITCH AND WATCH THE NYAN CAT UNTIL YOUR BRAIN FALLS OUT.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
